


That's What Friends Are For

by Kumikoko



Series: Spoof On Titan [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: Armin and Reiner help their friends, and each other out.





	1. Helpful Little Armin

**Author's Note:**

> As before, the comic ideas, comics and events belong to Hounori. I merely turned his/her pictures into words. Enjoy~~   
> And if you like what you see, you might want to buy the manga. I do not own the characters. Do note I am going to update chapters quickly because they are short, and already done.

**Spoof on Titan Part 2:**

**That's What Friends Are For**

 

**Chapter 1: Helpful Little Armin**

"Eren! We brought you something!! We all made it together!” Armin called, beaming brightly, while Reiner, Jean, and Connie followed behind him. Reiner smirked pridefully. Connie grinned mischievously. Jean’s lips were pursed into a tight line, but the fact that he was here said a lot to both his character, and his budding friendship with Eren.

“What? This is just a regular bubble wrap!” Eren complained, taking the gift from Armin, with a displeased expression on his face. He couldn’t understand why his friends were giving him bubble wrap as if it was a titan’s head.

“Take a closer look at the bubbles.” Armin pressed impatiently, and bounced back and forth on his heels. Eren squinted at the bubble wrap, and saw little faces drawn on to the bubble wrap.

“Is…is this—you drew titan faces on all the bubbles?!” Eren exclaimed, his green eyes widening with disturbed shock. Armin beamed, and leaned forwards eagerly.

“If you pop these, you can get a taste of how destroying the titans feels!” Armin explained excitedly, sure that if Eren gave the bubble wrap a chance, that everyone would be able to get a good nights sleep, and Eren’s stomach might not erupt into a hole.

“That’s ridiculous…it’s just bubble wrap…but what’s the harm in popping a few…” Eren griped, and slowly began to pop the bubbles with his thumbs. His eyes widened. “What is this feeling?! I can hear the screams of the titans in every pop!! My overwhelming power, the ugly faces of the titans lovingly drawn by my comrades!” Eren shouted giddily, as he smashed his thumbs against the bubbles to pop them rapidly, and effectively. He blinked back tears, and felt a sense of pure awe over him.

He did it. He finally did it. He was killing titans at long last!

“Look guys!! Look at all the titans I destroyed!” Eren called after his retreating friends, and shoved the bubble wrap at Mikasa who had been drawn to Eren’s loud, passionate yells. “Hey, hey!! Look! Look at this!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Mikasa muttered, unimpressed.

“Let’s go. This is kind of pissing me off.” Connie grumbled, annoyed as he, Jean, and Reiner made a quick get away from Eren’s antics.

 

**Helpful Little Armin 2**

 

The scent of cooking caught Reiner, and Jean’s attention, and brought them into the kitchen where Armin was sipping from a small bowl, and was adorned with a apron wrapped around his sensual waist. He was holding a ladle, and was deep in thought.

“You taste-testing that?” Reiner asked as he approached, and grabbed the taste testing bowl from Armin. Jean smiled with amusement, eager to taste something Armin cooked. Reiner sipped the contents, and then Jean jealously snatched the little bowl before Reiner could finish it off. Jean drained the rest of the broth.

“Isn’t it a little bland?” Reiner griped thoughtfully, placing a thumb to his cheek. Armin sweated a little upon noticing Reiner’s grimace of disgust. Before Armin could comment, Jean spoke up to nag Armin.

“You skimped on the salt, didn’t you?” Jean nagged accusingly, just as unamused as Reiner was with the brother. Armin gasped, and fretted, but before he could defend the broth, or his cooking skills—or lack there of, Krista interjected.

“I’m actually the one who seasoned it…sorry, guys. It was too bland, wasn’t it?” Krista explained nervously, her cheeks tinting pink from embarrassment.

Instantly, Reiner and Jean straightened their backs, and changed the pitch of their voice, while giving Krista a thumbs up.

“Krista’s done it again. This is a flavor that goes easy on the body.” Reiner bragged passionately, blushing as hard as Jean was.

“You can really taste her consideration.” Jean chimed in, just as appreciatively, and placating as Reiner.

Armin stared at them with an unamused frown.

_Thanks guys_.

 

 


	2. Helpful Reiner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner everyone's "trustful big brother" decides to throw advice out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The same disclaimers apply to this chapter.

**Spoof on Titan**

**That's What Friends Are For**

 

**Chapter 2: Helpful Reiner**

 

**Helpful Reiner 1**

 

A tired yawn erupted from Armin’s throat. He placed a hand over his mouth, as one eye shut.

“Not getting enough sleep, Armin?” Reiner asked, arching an eyebrow at the little blonde. Armin peeked at Reiner with one open eye, still in mid-yawn.

“Reiner…yeah, I just haven’t been able to sleep at night lately.” Armin admitted, trusting Reiner’s hero complex.

“When you can’t sleep, you should count titans! You know, ‘one titan, two titans…’ that sort of thing.” Reiner suggested helpfully, as he crossed his arms across his chest. Armin frowned, and slumped over gloomily.

“I think that would have the opposite effect…” Armin grumbled, but decided to take Reiner’s advice because it wasn’t like the older boy he looked up to as the big brother he never had was a titan.

That night, as Armin laid in bed, and shut his eyes. _Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to give it a try_ … Armin decided, and began to count titans in his head. _One titan, two titans, three titans…eight titans…there’s too many of them._ Armin began to tremble, and sweat with fear as he saw faceless titans with gaping maws closing in on him.

 _I’m done for. I should just stop thinking and go out peacefully_. Armin realized, and drifted off to sleep.

 

**Helpful Reiner 2**

 

“So you’re my hand-to-hand training partner today, huh, Bertolt?” Connie challenged, putting his fists in the air as he sweated. He wouldn’t shy away from Bertolt’s height. “Well, here it comes!” Connie declared, and swung at Bertolt. Bertolt blinked, and with a determined face, he effortlessly plucked Connie up and let him dangle, and thrash in the air.

“Hey! Wait a minute!” Connie yelled, as he flailed uselessly in the air. Bertolt had him by his jacket collar. “This size difference is way too much for me to handle!” Connie whined, and continued to flail until Bertolt let him go.

Connie stormed away in a huff. “Dammit! You’ll regret this, you friggin’ titan!” Connie swore, huffing and puffing as he stomped away. Bertolt’s eyes widened with shock, and worry as sweat trickled down his cheek.

In a panic, Bertolt rushed to find Reiner, and pulled him down for them to sit at a table, across from each other. Reiner stared at Bertolt expectantly, wondering why the heck Bertolt was so scared, and haunted looking.

“Connie may have learned my secret identity.” Bertolt muttered, terrified, while he fidgeted with his hands. Reiner relaxed and gave Bertolt a pointed look.

“Oh come on. There’s no way.” Reiner dismissed his best friends outrageous concern.


	3. Helpful Krista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krista helps Armin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous disclaimers apply here.

**Spoof on Titan**

**That's What Friends Are For**

 

**Chapter 3: Helpful Krista**

 

Shortly before the sun set, Krista approached Ymir who was reading a book. “I want to make cookies…help me, Ymir!” Krista suggested, with a plea in her voice. Ymir, laying on her stomach, looked up at Krista, unamused.

“Have fun with that. I’m gonna take a nap.” Ymir said, shooting Krista’s idea down instantly. Krista was not perturbed, and placed her hands together, and blushed harder.

“I can’t make them alone! Please!” Krista begged cutely, and persistently. Ymir sat up.

“There’s gonna be some for me to eat too, right?” Ymir pressed, watching Krista with pointed eyes. Krista beamed and threw her arms in the air.

“Of course!” Krista chimed happily.

“Hmph…oh, fine. But only for a little while.” Ymir growled reluctantly, gritting her teeth.

“Yay! Thanks, Ymir!” Krista gushed, placing her hands together again, while her cheeks tinted pink. She stood up then and held out a piece of paper to Ymir. “Then, to get right down to business…would you mind preparing the things on this list? Here.”

The piece of paper was a list that read;

Things I need:

-A Book that tells us how to make cookies

“Are you kidding me?!” Ymir yelled, outraged as she looked at the list. She jerked her thumb back towards Armin, who was innocently reading a book. “If it’s a book you want, then go ask that guy over there who looks like he needs to grow a pair.” Ymir snapped nastily, her voice as ugly as her freckled face.

“M-me?!” Armin exclaimed, flinching back from Ymir’s accusing finger while his cheeks tinted pink from humiliation. Maybe Ymir needed to grow a vagina and release some of that damn male testosterone.

“That’s rude, Ymir! Armin’s probably just fine down there!” Krista scolded loudly, balling her hands into fists. She couldn’t believe how cruel Ymir had been to such a sweet, gentle boy who had been minding his own business.

“It was just a joke! Besides, ‘probably’ is pretty harsh too!” Ymir defended, and deflected from her blatant bullying.

“If you don’t apologize, you won’t be hearing from me for awhile!” Krista threatened angrily, sick and tired of Ymir bullying people. Ymir may have her positive traits, but she was not someone who had any right to bully others.

“O-okay, fine…I’m sorry, Armin.” Ymir muttered, staring at Krista warily, scared of her fiery, justice-filled shouts. Armin sweated nervously.

“Again! Tell him exactly what you’re sorry about!” Krista demanded, sounding like a chihuahua barking, and controlling a bulldog.

“Huh?!” Ymir gasped, flushing angrily.

“Krista, really, I’m fine!” Armin fretted insistently, his cheeks pink from embarrassment.

He just wanted to forget that a manly woman had emasculated him.

 


	4. Petra's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra gives the Captain a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My previous disclaimers apply to this chapter. 
> 
> Also, it just so happens that this comic correlated with Levi/Petra week :)

**Spoof on Titan**

**That's What Friends Are For**

 

**Chapter 4: Petra's Gift**

 

One lazy afternoon, Petra was visiting with her father. He held up a bag. “Petra, take these to your Captain.” He suggested mischievously. Petra blinked at the bag.

“What are they, Dad?” Petra asked, wondering what he wanted her to bring the Captain.

“I got my hands on some good vegetables. Use these to get on his good side.” Her father gushed, grinning slyly. Petra simpered.

“Oh jeez, cut that out dad.” Petra said with a good-natured laugh.

~ Later ~

“Captain, here’s some veggies I got from back home.” Petra offered, holding the bag out to him. Levi blinked, and grabbed the bag.

“Oh? Let’s have a taste.” Levi decided, as he dug his hand into the bag.

“Huh?!” Petra gasped with humiliation as Levi pulled out two thick, round carrots that suspiciously resembled breasts. She gaped at the vegetables, placing her hands over cheeks.

“These are some pretty nicely shaped carrots you’ve got here.” Levi acknowledged, holding one carrot in each hand.

“Oh no! Wait, Captain! It’s not what you think!!” Petra exclaimed, flushing red as she fretted.

This was embarrassing.


End file.
